


You Can't Break This...

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna/OFC have some fun...





	You Can't Break This...

\- It’s an NXT afterparty  
\- Most of the girls dance with their friends  
\- Some with lovers  
\- Nobody has seen Shayna since her win  
\- You still love how well she did  
\- She’s so over by now  
\- She retained against Lacey  
\- She was sweet after  
\- Thanking Lacey  
\- She seemed proud  
\- She sent you on ahead when you got here  
\- Making an excuse  
\- She needed the ladies room  
\- So you wait  
\- And you wait  
\- She’s smirking when she joins you  
\- Pulls you onto the dancefloor  
\- Pulls you against her to dance  
\- Dancing quickly turns into furtive grinding  
\- You feel something  
\- Maybe her phone?  
\- You continue to dance  
\- Occasionally you take breaks to drink  
\- Eventually curiosity gets the better of you  
\- “What’s in your pants?”  
\- She smirks  
\- Grinds into you again  
\- Smug  
\- Amused maybe  
\- She laughs in your ear   
\- “A present for later...”  
\- You smile  
\- She knows she can trust you  
\- The two of you leave a little early  
\- She smirks at you  
\- Pulls you into the ladies  
\- Locking you both into a stall  
\- She’s quick to pull your dress up  
\- Smirking at the fact you lack underwear  
\- “I was in a rush...”  
\- It’s a lie  
\- She doesn’t need to know that  
\- “Mhm...”  
\- She’s smirking again  
\- You roll your eyes  
\- Unbutton then unzip the pants  
\- She’s also bare  
\- Except for the strap  
\- “Seems we both forgot panties...”  
\- She’s smirking again  
\- You roll your eyes again  
\- “Shut up and fuck me...”  
\- You move back against the wall, wrapping a leg around her hips  
\- Pull her against you  
\- Into you  
\- You barely stifle the moan  
\- She laughs  
\- Kisses you hotly to stifle it further  
\- The both of you are frenzied  
\- She’s smirking even as she deepens the kiss  
\- Growls when you buck against her  
\- Push it deeper  
\- You don’t take long to find release  
\- She helps you straighten your dress  
\- Buttons and zips herself  
\- Leads you out to the car  
\- On getting home you strip just inside the door  
\- Drag her with you  
\- You use the toy to guide her  
\- She smirks when you push her down onto the sofa  
\- You straddle her, taking her into you again  
\- “Fuck...”  
\- She’s smirking as she speaks  
\- Her voice rough  
\- “God you’re sexy when you get demanding...”


End file.
